User talk:Kiljaedenas
Welcome! Hello there Kiljaedenas! Welcome to ! We're building a large collaborative resource of everything related to Homeworld and we thank you for your edit to Battlecruiser (Vaygr). Please check the links below for some helpful ways to get started with editing on the wiki: * Our Style Guidelines discuss how to write articles on the wiki, so that we have a consistent experience for our editors. * Planning on uploading any images to the site? Please make sure to read the Image policies so that you understand how to make images legal for use on the site. * Here for the forums? Great, head on over to and get started making topics! We hope you enjoy your time here and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to reply on my talkpage! SuperSajuuk (talk) 17:19, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Beast variants Hey there, thanks for contributing to the wiki! However, I've recently deleted a couple of articles you created referring to infected ships: these are redundant because their stats are fundamentally the same as an uninfected vessel. Generally, if two ships of different races have the same stats, we merge them into a single article and add the information there, as it'll help readers and editors to find the information quicker, not to mention that it reduces maintenance work for page moves, link fixing and so on. Also, the content on the pages tended to have personal opinion added, which we don't like on articles). I am looking into rewriting most of the articles to account for infected variants, which should make it better than a bunch of articles that repeat the same information. Feel free to message me on my talkpage if you have any questions you need to ask! :) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:07, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : The only thing I can say to that is: wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong. :Why am I wrong? All you have stated is that they're stronger in comparison, but we're not here to tell readers that one ship is more powerful than another, because that comes across as biased: wiki's should always be written from a neutral point of view so that the information is useful to all without favouring something over another. :If you have a source that shows that the RU count/speed/mass/attack power etc stats of an infected ship are different to an uninfected ship, please provide it. We work to provide information that can be referenced to a source, such as in-game or manuals. Websites generally don't count for a source and are less reliable. :Generally, we don't create an article for something that looks the same, has the same stats, with only an additional, as it's somewhat redundant. We prefer to have articles kept together, with variants noted in the appropriate page. :If, however, a page would be necessary, then it should follow the naming standards of the wiki documented here. For example, the Beast Heavy Cruiser article would be written as "Heavy Cruiser (Beast)" as the title, so it conforms to the other articles and can be linked easily in the disambiguation page. :What difficulty level did you play on though? Very Easy is not considered viable, because enemy ships are all weaker to Somtaaw by default. :Sorry if this reply sounds a bit lacklustre, am quite tired and slow thinking atm. :( --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 20:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I never play anything on Very Easy :) ::One of my most favorite things I did in Cataclysm, after beating the campaign (at least on Normal difficulty) was to start a large (8 player) multiplayer map filled with Hard AI opponents, regular large RU deposits to everyone, all tech available to research so the Beast wasn't crippled by having to steal it first, and I was Beast. I think there was a setting that let me disable the AI Kuun Lan ships from using their Siege Cannons, or they just never did, so it was pure ship-to-ship. I did this once or twice with all of the AI opponents allied together against me. And boy was that one hell of a fun slugfest :) ::I was able to win that. It also taught me that, like I have already stated, that not only is the Beast Heavy Cruiser absolutely nutso powerful but it is also easily possible to get ships past the standard max support cap as Beast: Build a bunch of Heavy Cruisers but don't quite max yourself, have the last one started but paused, Infect a bunch of stuff and then let the final Heavy Cruiser complete. --:Kiljaedenas (talk) 21:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Just for future reference: you are better off replying to the other person's talkpage with your message, instead of posting a notification to their talkpage, asking them to look at your talkpage. I don't receive email notifications when people edit pages, so if I'm checking another wiki and you post to my talkpage, I can quickly see the notification and check the talkpage. I don't subscribe to the idea of keeping things like this on a talkpage, otherwise we would be using Message Walls instead of user talkpages to achieve the same purpose ;) :::I don't really play Cataclysm now. I played it a bit @ Normal for a youtube playthrough, but there are some strange bugs with my copy so I stopped playing the game. Therefore, I'm unable to confirm what you have said. :/ :::In regards to separate pages: that'll be something that will probably need some sort of consensus from the community. Although the number of editors here is very low (I think it's just me, you, Fire Eater and DesertDust), you might be able to get some opinions if people care enough ;) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:34, July 10, 2015 (UTC) thanks! Thanks for the edits you've been making, they're much appreciated, despite what I had said above. Hopefully you'll be able to contribute as much as possible and help to expand the missing content we have (I'll probably be spending a lot of time sorting out the mess that is the file namespace lol) --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:33, July 17, 2015 (UTC)